Party Hat
The Party Hat is an extremely rare collectable free item first available during Beta Testing at the Beta Test Party in October 21, 2005. It is the rarest item in all of Club Penguin. It is the first party hat and the first free item released in Club Penguin, and also the first clothing item that wouldn't be taken away after Beta Testing. It is the rarest and oldest item in Club Penguin. It was the most hacked item on the CPIP servers. If you wear it when going to play Card-Jitsu Fire or Card-Jitsu Water, the Sensei will comment about it. It is most commonly referred to as the "Beta Hat". Appearances *The Party Hat is mentioned in the real life book Stowaway! Adventures at Sea. *The Party Hat appeared on the cover of the Yearbook 2008-2009. *The Party Hat appeared in issue #256 and #175 of the Club Penguin Times. *The Party Hat appeared at the 5th Anniversary Party, behind a glass cabinet. * The Party Hat appeared on a Card-Jitsu card. * The Party Hat appeared on the Beta Hat T-Shirt. * The Beta Grid Sweater uses the Party Hat's colors. Trivia *Sensei revealed that he has one, but he rarely wears it. *Many penguins cheat with trainers like Penguin Storm to get it. *It is the rarest item on Club Penguin. Like all Party Hats, it will never return. *In January 2011 someone found a hack to get the Beta Hat, most but not all penguins were banned if they did get it. As for this the Beta Hat is no longer rare and is now uncommon however you will still not usually see one. *The Beta Hat looks similar to the 2nd Year Party Hat with it's Yellow and Orange. *A shirt with this hat was available in the Treasure Book. *It is seen on the server Sleet, quite often. *Most Penguins will have the beta hat on a CPPS. It is they're only way to wear one and not get banned on a CPPS Gallery beta hat in news 001.png|A penguin dreaming of being a star in issue 256 of The Club Penguin Times. He is wearing the Party Hat in his dream. club-penguin-another-waddle.png|The beta hat appearing in "A Waddle Down Memory Lane" in the Penguin Times. BetaHatCabinet.PNG|The beta hat as seen in the 5th Anniversary Party. bikeboy93.png|A picture of a penguin with the beta hat on GronnieCP.jpg|Another penguin with the beta hat on Login.PNG|A penguin wearing a Party Hat's login screen. Beta Tester Party Hat.jpg|Picking up the Party Hat RSnail Mech Mice Chapter 2 hidden Party Hat.png|The Party Hat in a picture from RocketSnail website CPPS.me - Play-3 2.jpg|A Unidentified Beta Tester CPPS.me - Play-1 2.jpg|An Unidentified Beta Tester jitsu.jpg|The Card-Jitsu card with the Party Hat Screenshot 32.png|a beta hat in the game Beta hat PC.png|The beta hat on a Player card. Beta tester is it.png|A in-game beta tester wearing the Party Hat. See also *Party Hats *Beta Testing *Beta Test Party SWF *Party Hat Icon Category:Clothing Category:Items Category:Club Penguin Category:Head Items Category:Hats Category:Article Category:Rare Items Category:Party Hats